


【泰民泰容】记SuperM第一晚合宿

by Stacychzh



Category: SuperM
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh
Kudos: 6





	【泰民泰容】记SuperM第一晚合宿

01  
第一天真的太累了，先是坐了14个小时的长途飞机，刚落地就坐车到了Beverly Hills的宿舍（在这里我谨代表自己谢谢满爸爸的大手笔），可是到了宿舍也不能放松下来。面对满屋子的相机又只能强打起精神，努力想梗接梗抛梗。自己作为晚辈，还是nct的队长，泰容的精神一直绷得很紧，既不能有失误怕前辈们不高兴，还要照顾弟弟们怕他们太拘谨。但是好在哥哥们很照顾人，自己只要乖乖跟着伯贤哥的艺能走就好，而且住宿条件的优越也能让自己稍稍放松一下。看到泳池的时候，泰容的心情就更好了，泰容一直很喜欢水，每次进到水里都会有一种小婴儿泡在羊水里的放松感，他会觉得自己的思绪都随着水波一起散开，不管是泳池还是大海，他都感谢它们和自己一起分担紧张和焦虑。

一楼的房间很多，泰容还很爆人品的抽到了一号，在跟泰民哥哥丢下一句“泰民哥，康桑阿米达”之后，就调皮地走到了1号房。其实也很喜欢3号房啦，但是自己作为弟弟和后辈，还是选了1号房，其实心里也没什么遗憾，泰容就是很想让泰民哥哥开心，更何况，1号房和3号房的泳池是连一起的，其实没什么差别。

从时间安排上算，从到了宿舍到出发去练舞没多少休闲时间，大家在选好宿舍后收拾收拾行李就该出门了，但泰容还是脱了衣服换上泳裤跳进了泳池。

泰容很喜欢脱了衣服的感觉，反正自己白白瘦瘦的，被摄像机拍到也没什么。

泰民听到声音走出屋子正看到泰容在泳池里面游得正欢，像只小海狗。泰容真的很像小孩子，他喜欢水，喜欢甜食，喜欢脱了衣服没有束缚的感觉。泰民的笑容就不受控制爬上脸颊，他带着笑音夸泰容：“泰容真的太可爱了”。泰容看着泰民哥哥开心，感觉自己的疲劳好像也少了一些了，他想叫泰民哥哥也下水陪自己玩一玩，但时间好像不够了，泰容只好从水里站起来，露出湿漉漉的小脑袋和平扁的身材。

nct里人多就有一个好处，粉丝能从里面找到自己想要的每一款爱豆，满足自己每一份幻想。Johnny和Lucas就是典型的成熟男人的身材，肌肉块大，结实，也高。或者是jeno和jisung这样子的，有着明显男孩子抽条时的精瘦肌肉，明显处于男孩子向男人的过渡。又或者是yuta和道英这样子，不是健身房里举铁练出来的身材，而是在日常运动中让肌肉一点点紧实，更像是男朋友。还有东赫这样的，软软的宝宝肚，但是腿长又细。泰容哪种都不是，他天生瘦，又运动量大，肌肉和软肉都长不上来，但他纤细修长，皮肤也白，画上浓妆染上鲜艳颜色的头发就像深山老林的狐狸精，要靠吃人才能活下来。可是整个人的表情又总是又呆又蒙，下了舞台没了妆连个面包都咬不下来。

泰容说过，自己累的时候会很容易亢奋，但是泰民哥哥没见过这样的李泰容，整个人窄的像是没了肉，但是从水里出来的时候像是得了糖果的孩子一样开心。

02  
等练完舞回了宿舍，大家打过招呼就各自回了房，时差还没倒过来就直奔练习室的行程可没视频里看起来那么好抗。但泰容对房间外的泳池还是念念不忘，10月的LA正是天气好的时候，即使到了傍晚也还是不凉不热的温度，泰容犹豫了下，还是在简单冲过澡之后忽略了已经拿进浴室的睡衣，而是用浴巾擦着身体走出了浴室，打算拿起晾在衣柜的泳裤换上。

泰容刚走出浴室就听到泳池里的水花声，他眯起眼睛仔细分辨着，太阳落山后的Beverly Hills还是有着亮眼的灯光，就像不要钱一样的闪着。泰容看到泳池里的人停下站了起来，泰容仔细通过发色和体型辨认出是泰民哥哥。他看着泰民盯着自己的眼神，猛地反应过来自己现在还是赤身裸体的状态，泳裤还挂在衣柜里自己没来得及穿上。泰容的脸噌地红了，他连忙先用浴巾把自己下身裹了起来。

然后就看到泰民哥哥向他挥了挥手，他好像说了句什么，估计是因为大家都在休息，所以泰民说话声音小了些，泰容没听清，但他像是受了蛊惑，关上衣柜就向泳池走了过去。他打开落地门，跪在泳池边，用手撑在身体两侧，低头想听清泰民哥哥刚才说了什么。他看着泰民哥哥在水里向自己走过来，灯光打在他银色的头发上像是发着光。泰容想起自己刚进公司的时候，一遍一遍翻着前辈们的mv、综艺、月末评价的视频，以前那个小小的泰民哥哥不见了，只有现在这个赤裸着胸膛，用水把头发梳成背头的哥哥站在自己面前，他伸手摸着自己的脸，用明亮的眼睛看着自己，说：

“不用穿泳裤了，直接下来吧，我和你一起游。”

泰容觉得，泰民哥哥的眼睛，比别墅群的灯光亮的多，他什么都不想问泰民哥哥，他只相信泰民哥哥眼里的星星。所以他站起来，解开浴巾，然后跳进了泳池。

泰民穿着从韩国带来的全黑泳裤，比泰容的泳裤要更短更紧，泰容总觉得眼睛不知道该往哪里放。泰容看着泰民哥哥的腹肌、腿，看着他向条鱼一样的在水里起伏，沾上水的皮肤被黄色灯光照射的显得更加细腻。泰容有点害羞，在泰民在泰容对面停下游泳站起来的时候，泰容想：还是看着哥哥的脸吧，看别的地方总让人感觉很不好。

泰民看到泰容盯着自己的眼睛不停的看，于是用手摸摸泰容的耳朵，见他没什么反应就慢慢把自己的嘴唇凑了上去。泰容的嘴唇不像他的身体那样瘦，泰容的嘴唇总是肉嘟嘟的，泰民微微用力，就用舌头撬开了泰容的嘴唇。两个人一直亲的温温柔柔，又或者说是泰民亲的温温柔柔，泰容只是接受着，就像他每次和哥哥们在一起的样子，像只安静的猫咪，总是在观察形势，不敢造次。

泰容安静的接受的泰民的亲吻，泰民一只手扣住泰容的后脑，将他压向自己，另一只手沿着泰容的脖子，后背，摸到他的屁股，然后一用力，就抬起他的一条腿，然后把他压在了泳池壁上。泰容被禁锢在泰民和泳池壁之间，他是nct队长，可他甘愿臣服。泰民并没有停止亲吻，只是一只手扶着泰容让他保持平衡，另一只手借着泳池里的水在泰容的穴口轻轻按压。

有水的润滑还好一些，泰民的食指进入的轻松一些，但是只有水根本不够，更别提水里为了消毒放的氯化物让水变得更涩了，只进了一根食指泰民就觉得自己的扩张受到了很大的阻力。所以他放开泰容，把他从泳池拉出来。等两个人都从泳池出来之后，用泰容刚刚放在泳池边的浴巾把两个人稍稍擦干就抱起泰容把他放到了房间的床上，然后扭身回到自己房间拿出了自己的润肤露。

03  
其实泰容真的没预想到事情的发展会是这样，可他崇拜泰民前辈，他也喜欢泰民哥哥，但也只是作为后辈，作为弟弟的喜欢。在以前的时候，两个团就像平行线，只有sm town上能有短暂的相交，他不知道该怎么和这个哥哥熟悉起来。这次的SuperM是公司送他的礼物，他的迷恋逐渐有了些扭曲，作为前辈的气场，作为舞者的实力，作为爱豆的游刃有余，他追逐着泰民哥哥身上的每一个闪光点。泰容想着，自己好像也要多练习一点，再多练习一点，他想得到泰民哥哥的表扬，他也想泰民哥哥高兴。

所以他看似很自然地接受泰民哥哥的亲吻，其实内心都是小高兴。

他心甘情愿地向李泰民敞开自己。

当泰民从自己的房间回来之后，他直接干脆地压到泰容身上，单手从罐子中挖出一大块润肤露，都送到泰容的穴口。有了足够的润滑，泰民逐渐从两根手指加到三根手指，他小心谨慎，第二天还有彩排和采访，密密麻麻的行程压得人喘不上气，所以泰民做的温柔绵长。

但最先受不了是泰容，他轻轻对泰民哥说：“哥，可以了，进来吧。"

得到肯定之后，泰民脱下泳裤就把把自己挤了进去。房间里明明一片黑暗，可泰民还是觉得自己的眼睛被泰容的身体反的光照的很亢奋。SuperM出道之后会怎样，没人能知道，他们练习了那么久的主打曲粉丝会喜欢吗，他不知道，他作为出道年份最长的前辈心里想的太多了。他怕弟弟们拘谨，他怕粉丝们失望，他怕自己做得不够好，韩流复仇者这个名号不是给他们的，是看在sm的面子上给的，可这名号带来的压力还要他们抗。

李泰民思绪逐渐乱了，身下原本控制好的力道也乱了，他握着泰容的腰突然一顶，然后就听到泰容一声猫叫一样的呻吟。泰民连忙将自己的思绪扯回来，他俯下身亲亲泰容的嘴唇，跟他说声对不起。泰容摇摇头，用鼻尖蹭着前辈的脸颊，说没关系。

“真是温柔的孩子”李泰民心里想。他把速度慢下来，只是专心的对着泰容的敏感点一下一下的厮磨，听着泰容努力想要压抑住的呻吟不听话的从他嘴角溢出来，李泰民突然觉得没那么紧张了：“怕什么，选出来的都是最好的孩子，SuperM不会不成功的。”

等到李泰民泄出来，泰容已经软在被子里，飞机、练习、做爱，这三件事情放在同一天真不是什么轻松的事情。所以在泰民帮泰容清洁完之后，只是给了他一个晚安吻，就走回了自己的房间。

但李泰民没想到第二天早上泰容还能起的那么早，乖乖的站在门口叫自己起床。泰民觉得好笑，昨天晚上的肌肤亲都忘了吧这孩子，还在镜头前装什么距离感，连门都不进就站在卧室门口叫自己。


End file.
